HeroClix
HeroClix is a point based game to create and battle your own teams of heroes. Rule variations Reinforcements Whenever a character is knocked out on the controlling player's next turn they may bring a new character onto their board edge, equal to up to 10 points more then the knocked out character. Winning Variation 1 At the end of the game count who has knocked out the most points worth of characters and unused feats. That player wins. Variation 2 the first person to knock out 5 characters wins. Variation 3 After a set time or round number, the player with the most knock outs wins. Variation 4 After a set time or round number, the player with the most points wins. Links HeroClix World Custom Hero Clix Character list with stats and powers Custom Dials Michael's space Team-ups Punisher and Inspector Gordon This team up is great and I think possible. One of Frank Castle's rules is to never harm police and Gordan knows that when the going gets tough he needs someone who will get the job done, that's why he teams up with Batman so often; and while Punisher goes a lot further then Batman, he has a simliar style of dealing with things so I think him and Gordan would get along just fine. So that's how I explain them teaming up. Now for why I like them teamed up. Well for two big reasons. Gordan has Enhancement on most of his dial and Punisher has that wonderful 3 damage and 2 ranged attacks on his dial. Gordan makes Punisher have a whooping 4 damage and if he has the Chaingun abilty that's 4 damage with a high attack value to a potentially very large number of enemies. Esspecially if you get a couple of melee heavy hitters to round the enemies into a tight area. Clix reviews Punisher I am a fan of this Clix because of his ablity to hit a character and all surrounding characters while avoiding the friendly fire that is normally on powers like his Chaingun. He also packs a lot of power with 3 damage for most of his dial. Which means he can even hurt the 200+ power horses like Ironman, War Machine and Thor. He doesn't have the best range of powers but that keeps his points relatively low for the couple of good powers he does have (and that 3 damage). I haven't played against him yet but playing with him I feel this model is very close to the comics as he can deal a lot of damage even to super heroes and characters whoi "outclass" him but he doesn't have the stamina or staying power that someone with superpowers would have. Watchmen Coming soon... Venom I have not played with this Clix yet and am excited to try it but playing against him is a challenge I really enjoy. His blades/claws/fangs, energy drain and flurry make this character a monster in close combat! And for a very low point cost. Ranged he has very little to offer and isn't the fastest character so he is a little easy to avoid until you want to engage him but I've never seen him go down to less then three Clixs of about equal or higher point value. The Sorrow This is an amazing Clix and I will tell you why. I know nothing about this guy from the comics but from what I gather he uses his own wealth of pain and inner torment to psyically harm others. There is a plethora of ways to use that as a gaming device and HeroClix does it very well I think. First off he starts with a huge range of 10 and some basic psyic powers, but as he takes damage the powers increase until at about mid-health he gets his own version of psyic-blast which does 2 damage to all non-friendly characters with range 10! He doesn't have much health and won't stand up in a fight against anyone but the weakest characters but if he can get a few blasts off he garentees to do more damage then he's worth, esspecially in games with lots of characters (500+ points or 3+ players.)